


Midnight Solace

by czar_ttvnttpm



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_ttvnttpm/pseuds/czar_ttvnttpm
Summary: How the moon witnesses everything that happens in the bedroom and the unfamiliar feeling of home you get from the person beside you.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me trying to write fluff amidst the angst in this fandom

Do you just look at someone and wonder how lucky you are to have them to your life? How just seeing that person makes your load feels lighter? How their smile just make you feel butterflies?

I’ve always wondered how those felt and when will I be able to feel those. 

Now, I’m laying beside the man I love overwhelmed with the unfamiliar feeling of home. Gazing at him while he’s fast asleep. While the moon graces its light to half of his face. His peaceful face just plasters a smile on my face. His little purr when he breathes out make my heart swell. The way his nose twitches as a reaction to my soft touch makes me giggle. How can such a big built guy be so adorable and cute? 

I continue caressing, tracing my lover’s face and staring at him. His eyes slowly opened. Sleepy and little bit annoyed because I woke him up.

But through his annoyance, he still gave me the sweetest smile. “Hi” he said. “What time is it?” as he snuggles his body toward me.

“Hello Hin. It’s just past 2AM baby.” 

“Sorry I woke you up”

I felt New shake his hand on my chest. “No you didn’t. I love waking up to you and your eyes staring at me.” 

I laughed heartily and lowered my head to give him a peck on the lips. I’ll never get tired of kissing his red lips. I’ll never get tired of showing him the love he deserves and the love I’m willing to shower him with. 

From innocent sweet kiss to hot, wet kisses, I needed to stop. 

I would love to deepen the kiss and aim for another round with him, but I know he’s too famished to do it. 

Man it takes a lot of self-control to push him just to stop myself from devouring him. 

“Te, I don’t like you.” He pouted. “Sorry baby but we have to meet your parents for lunch tomorrow, and we don’t want you limping don’t we?” 

New rolled his eyes on me “Fine!” as he lay his head on my chest, a thought suddenly came to mind. The questions from before suddenly answered. And before I could take it back, the words already left my mouth. 

“Marry me?”


End file.
